No
by not-your-android-18
Summary: Chi-Chi gets an off feeling..But what does it mean? Has something happened to Goku? Or is she merely over-thinking things?


It was a bad feeling that the raven haired female could not shake, settling in the pit of her stomach. ChiChi knew something bad was going to happen, looking out the window with a worried glance. What had happened..? It was like she couldn't feel Goku, couldn't feel their connection that she usually felt. Her hands gently clutched the sink as panic set in, having to keep herself calm. Surely nothing had happened..After all this was Goku she was thinking of. He defeated many foes so..so this would be no different, right?

ChiChi snapped from her thoughts as she saw a figure in the distance. It was Gohan! Gohan was ok! But where was Goku? Why wasn't Goku with him..? She rushed out the door to greet her son, heart hammering in her chest.  
"Gohan!" She yelled as the boy landed, hugging him. The boy slowly moved to hug her back, only adding to her fears by the hesitant nature of the hug.  
"Mom..We should go inside...I have to tell you something." Gohan said in a strained tone, clothing ripped up from his battle with Cell.

Right then fear gripped her heart, icy and painful. She nodded and released him from the hug before walking inside. Gohan gestured for her to sit but she was feeling far too stressed.  
"Where is your father, Gohan?" She finally asked the question, having finally worked up the courage.  
He took her hand, pain in his own gaze before he spoke to her.  
"Dad..Dad is dead, mom...He also said he didn't want to be wished back.." Gohan said, his tone thick with the emotions he was holding in.

No...NO,NO,NO,NO! It couldn't be...Not him..Not her Goku. Chichi felt like a hole had been punched through her chest, it was such an intense pain that for a moment she just stood still. She couldn't fathom anything other than the pain. The man she fell in love with..the one she had a child with and spent years so happy with..He had been taken from her. Years of time that they were supposed to have raising Gohan, all her dreams...They shattered into a thousand tiny shards.  
"ChiChi..?" Her fathers voice brought her back from her state of shock, finally breathing which she wasn't aware she had stopped for a moment.

She didn't know what to say to either of them. What could she possibly say to make anything right? Grief rushed over again like a tidal wave as soon as her father placed a hand on her shoulder, shattering the wall that had kept her emotions at bay.  
A loud sob of anguish escaped her lips and she sunk to her knees, tears cascading down her cheeks endlessly. Her form shook with each heartwrenching sob that left her lips, fists clenched and slamming into the wood floor she had sunk down onto.  
"NO! NO GOKU!" She sobbed out in a frantic state as if that would bring him back.

Gohan moved to place a hand on her shoulder, his gaze soft.  
"Mom, he's okay where he is..I could hear him.." Gohan said.  
"Yeah, ChiChi..You know Goku has always been a selfless one, putting the safety of the world first." Ox King said soothingly, proud of Goku.

ChiChi looked up at them and wiped her eyes, trying to act as if everything were ok but on the inside she was still broken. The ravenette kept her composure for the remainder of the day until after everyone had gone to bed, going into her own room. The king size bed that she had spent every night with Goku on, snuggling with him and feeling the warmth of him being at her side...That was gone. She slowly walked to the bed, one hand running over his spot on the bed, realizing she was not going to awake to the saiyan at her side..She was not going to stay up late talking, feeling his touch, his kiss, his laugh..No seeing him smile and that broke whatever was left of her heart. She sunk down onto the bed and buried her face in his pillow, taking in the scent that still smelled of Goku..Tears streamed down her cheeks and a soft broken sob left her lips, heart aching relentlessly.  
"Goku...I love you...I love you...Please come back home...Please..." She sobbed into the pillow.  
"I can't do all this alone...I..I need you..." She pleaded upon deaf ears into the early hours of the morning, crying herself to sleep while all the while knowing in the morning reality would be waiting to greet her.


End file.
